I Can Smell You, Mr
by Minki Elfishy
Summary: Dia aneh, dia gila, dia psikopat. Bagaimana bisa dia bertindak seperti itu? Apa dia itu manusia? Note : Bertemanlah denganku dulu, baru kau akan menyadarinya... FF Terbaru buat EXOTICS - EXO L... Main Pair ? KaiDo ? SeKai? or KaiHun?
_**Title : I Can Smell You, Mr.**_

 _ **also known as : Mr. Smells**_

 _ **Author : Minki Elfishy**_

 _ **Starring :**_

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Suho**_

 _ **D.O Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Main Pair : …?**_

 _ **Kai : Seme ? or Uke ?**_

 _ **Summary : Dia itu aneh, dia itu gila, dia itu psikopat. Bagaimana bisa dia hidup dengan kebiasaan seperti itu?**_

 _ **Itu benar-benar tidak wajar.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _-Minki Elfishy-_

" _Hidup itu sebuah keanehan. Keanehan yang muncul karena ini bahkan membuatku merasa seakan tersisih dari mereka. Siapa? Tentu mereka; orang-orang yang selalu tertawa dan bercanda disekitarku dengan omongan dan celotehan gila mereka. Bahkan mungkin aku saja yang tidak merasakan aura komedi dalam candaan mereka. Bagaimana bisa mereka bercanda dengan hal-hal seperti itu? Bicara dengan kata-kata serba modern dengan slang yang terdengar mengerikan. Tidakkah sedikit saja muncul rasa geli dalam diri mereka? Mereka tampaknya baik-baik saja dengan semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut bual mereka._

 _Apa aku salah? Aku hanya tidak bisa hidup dan bergaul seperti mereka. Mereka terlalu menganggap remeh kehidupan. Mungkin bukan aku yang benar-benar ingin menjauhi mereka, tapi malah mungkin lebih tepatnya mereka yang meninggalkanku. Entah mengapa itu semua bisa berada pada kondisi sekarang. Tidakkah mereka bisa menerimaku sedikit saja? Mungkin tidak, tidak satupun dari mereka. Mengapa harus? Toh itu juga tidak begitu dipedulikan oleh mereka. Mungkin mereka pergi karena keadaanku; atau entah karena kebiasaan anehku yang sedikit membuat mereka menyadari kalau aku sebenarnya berbeda. Aku tidak marah akan apa yang mereka katakan. Aku dianggap gila, tidak normal, psikopat, pecinta dinding, buku, dan benda lainnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia bisa bertindak begitu sakit? Mengendus semua benda disekitarnya? Apa kalian merasa itu terdengar aneh juga? Untuk itu tidak perlu kalian mendekatiku. Aku memang terlahir aneh; tapi aku merasa itu malah adalah kelebihan. Mengapa? Apa kamu penasaran sekarang?_

 _ **Bertemanlah denganku dulu, baru nanti kau akan menyadarinya….**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-** _ **I Can Smell You, Mr.-**_

Bunyi bising dari suara-suara yang entah muncul darimana, bercampur dengan bunyi gaduh dari meja-meja dan suara hentakan kaki. Semua bunyi ini terdengar datang dari sebuah gedung besar dihadapan namja manis dengan rambut hitamnya yang baru saja keluar dari mobil sedan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Dengan ransel yang ia tenteng dipundaknya dengan satu tangan memegang koper berukuran sedang. Terlihat seperti ia akan pergi atau tinggal dalam keadaan yang berbeda dari kedua orang tuanya. Ya benar; dia akan masuk dan tinggal dalam asrama pria di sekolah baru nya. Kenapa ia harus masuk asrama? Itu semua karena jarak sekolahnya ini dari rumahnya lumayan jauh. Jadi terpaksa ia harus tinggal disini hingga masa liburan musim panas datang. Terus saja berjalan memasuki gerbang asrama sekaligus sekolah pria tersebut dan menaiki tangga. Diperjalanannya menuju kamarnya, terlihat namja-namja lain yang tengah berdiri di balkon sambil berbincang; bahkan ada juga yang bercanda sembari kejar-kejaran. Sebuah pemandangan yang sebenarnya tidak patut untuk dilihat. Begitu kekanak-kanakan dan menyebalkan. Terus saja ia melangkah hingga ia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu. Matanya langsung tertuju pada tulisan yang tercetak begitu besar di pintu tersebut.

" _ **COME IN, AND YOU'LL FEEL THE PASSION"**_

Dengan sedikit menggeleng dan tanpa menghiraukan tulisan tersebut, ia lalu masuk sembari menenteng barang bawaannya.

" _Aneh… Tidak ada seorang pun disini? Kemana mereka semua? Ahh entahlah."_ batin namja baru tersebut.

Setelah merasa sedikit lelah dan pusing akan perjalanan yang cukup jauh tadi. Ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya pada sebuah ranjang dengan seprei berwarna putih bersih. Bersamaan dengan itu, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Ia ambil ponsel di saku celana depannya dan melihat ke layar; ternyata sebuah pesan baru dari orang yang ia cintai.

" _ **New Message : Mom**_

 _ **Jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang. Jangan lupa makan dengan teratur disana, jangan begadang dan mulailah berteman. Ibu percaya kamu bisa melakukannya. Peluk hangat kasih dari ibu untuk malaikat kecilku.**_ _ **"**_

Setelah membaca pesan singkat itu, iya tersenyum dan mulai menggelapkan kembali layar ponselnya. Angin sepoi yang masuk dan berhembus melalui jendela ruangan tersebut membuat dia menjadi semakin mengantuk. Mata coklatnya yang mulai melelah, perlahan tertutup dengan sendirinya. Ia terlelap menyusuri alam mimpi atau entah kemana sekarang. Yang pastinya, dia kini sedang tidur dengan wajah damainya.

Waktu terus saja berlalu tanpa halangan, ia berlalu sesuai keinginannya. Siang yang terik kini berganti dengan indahnya langit sore. Namja manis itu masih setia terlelap sekarang. Mungkin karena keadaan lelahnya yang membuat ia tertidur pulas.

Disisi lain, penghuni lain kamar tersebut entah datang darimana. Mereka datang dengan suara berisik sambil tertawa memasuki kamar tersebut. Hingga salah satu di antara mereka memberi aba-aba agar mereka diam sejenak.

" _Hussh…Diamlah"_ kata salah seorang dari mereka.

Seketika gelak tawa dan canda mereka langsung hilang karena mendengar itu.

" _Aissh.. Apa apaan kau ini Baekhyun."_ tanya seorang yang lain.

" _Bisa kalian lihat diujung sana?"_ ucapnya seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya yang membuat pria yang lainnya dengan cepat mengarahkan pandangannya.

" _Ada anak baru sedang terlelap sekarang. Apa kalian punya ide untuk memberikan sambutan yang layak untuknya?"_ ujar Baekhyun lagi sambil tersenyum berbalik melihat teman-temannya.

" _Tentu saja Baek.. Itu sudah terpikirkan sekarang."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Langit kini telah berubah menghitam pekat dihiasi dengan bintang-bintang dan indahnya sinar bulan purnama. Tiba-tiba saja, bunyi lonceng keras menusuk dan bahkan hampir saja membuat gendang telinga namja yang tertidur lelap tadi hampir saja pecah. Ia bangun dengan muka kusutnya sambil mengusap matanya pelan.

" _Ahhh… Jam berapa ini? Sepertinya aku tertidur tadi."_ ucapnya seraya memperhatikan jam casual yang ada di tangannya. Jam kini menunjukkan pukul 07.30 malam, dan menurut brosur yang ia baca, ini adalah waktunya makan malam. Perlahan mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya kembali, ia bangun dan berjalan untuk mencuci mukanya guna menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih tersisa.

Ia pun berjalan keluar dan melewati koridor guna menuju kamar mandi, tapi ia malah bingung akan jalan yang ia ambil. Karena tak ingin mempersulit kebingungannya lebih, ia memutuskan untuk langsung saja menuju ruang makan. Apakah ia tahu dimana ruang makan? Tentu saja, karena saat datang dan menaiki tangga tadi, ia sempat melewati ruangan tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama ia untuk berjalan, ia kini tiba di ruangan tersebut dan langsung memasukinya. Dapat ia lihat luasnya ruang makan tersebut dengan banyak murid pria lain disana. Ia berjalan melewati mereka dan menuju bangku kosong diujung sana. Tapi sebuah kejadian membuatnya harus tertegun seketika. Apa ini? Ia dilempari makanan dan disiram air oleh setiap murid yang ia lewati. Apa ini mimpi? Kesadarannya kembali saat itu juga, saat soda dan makanan-makanan tersebut menyentuh mukanya.

" _Ayo… Lempari dia teman-teman.. Dia memberikan attention gratis untuk kita semua. "_ teriak salah seorang dari mereka yang membuat heboh ruang makan tersebut.

Mereka terus saja melemparinya dengan apa yang ada di meja mereka. Bahkan juga menertawainya karena hanya berdiri diam dan tanpa ada perlawanan balik. Dari sudut meja lain, seseorang tersenyum puas akan apa yang ia saksikan sekarang. Mungkin bukan hanya dia, tapi beberapa teman lainnya juga. Kejadian yang berlangsung beberapa saat itu kemudian berhenti saat seseorang masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan berteriak,

" _Hentikan! Berhenti kalian semua!"_

Suasana ruangan yang begitu gaduh tadi kemudian berubah sunyi seketika.

" _Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan ini?"_ ujar pria tadi yang ternyata adalah Suho; ketua asrama pria itu. Dengan mukanya yang tampak kesal, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati namja yang masih setia berdiri di posisinya dengan penampilan yang begitu kacau sekarang. Lihatlah saus tomat yang masih meluber dari rambut ke wajahnya, pakaiannya yang penuh dengan mentega dan basah akan soda dan kecap asin. Matanya yang bahkan tak berkedip karena kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_ tanya Suho yang tampak khawatir akan kondisi namja itu.

Namja yang menjadi korban lemparan ulah dari murid-murid lain itu kemudian menjawab pelan,

" _Ahh.. ne.. Nan gwaenchana.."_

Suho yang mendengar itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan tak sengaja melihat tulisan yang ada di pundak namja itu.

" _ **Lempari aku sesuka kalian, aku murid baru disini. Semoga kalian bersenang-senang."**_

Sedikit kesal akan apa yang terjadi sekarang, Suho pun melepaskan kertas yang menempel di pundak namja itu dan mulai berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Ia sudah sangat tahu siapa dalang yang bisa berbuat seperti ini untuk setiap murid baru yang datang ke asrama ini. Dengan cepat, ia lemparkan potongan kertas itu ke atas meja Baekhyun yang membuat beberapa teman yang lainnya tertunduk takut. Baekhyun yang melihat itu mengangkat kepalanya malas dan menoleh kearah Suho.

" _Ini semua ulahmu kan? Kenapa kau masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil Baek?"_

Baekhyun yang merasa tidak nyaman akan nada tinggi dari suara Suho lalu bangun dan menatap Suho, lalu pandangannya berpindah arah pada sosok namja yang dilempari tadi.

" _Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau begitu marah sekarang? Bukankah ini wajar-wajar saja? Aku hanya ingin memberi namja itu kesan dan sensasi awal. Ini adalah penyambutan untuknya. Bukankah seharusnya dia malah senang akan semuanya?"_ balas Baekhyun yang membuat namja tadi melihat kearahnya.

Suho yang mendengar itu hampir saja memukulnya kalau saja tindakannya itu tidak terhenti akan suara dari namja baru tadi.

" _Nan johae. Gomapsseumnida.."_ ucapnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut.

Melihat itu, namja lain yang tadi merasa kasihan akan kejadian itu pun ikut keluar dan mengikutinya.

Ia terus saja berjalan; entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Semua perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ada senang dan juga rasa malu; mungkin ia senang karena baru kali ini ia disambut. Hal yang mungkin langka untuk terjadi di hidupnya. Langkahnya terhenti kala suara seseorang muncul dan mendekatinya.

" _Heiiii choggii…."_

Ia pun berbalik dan menatap bingung kearah namja yang baru saja tiba dihadapannya.

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan mereka semua ya akan kejadian tadi."_ ungkap pria tersebut iba.

" _Gwaenchana.. Neo geogjong eun hajima.."_ balasnya seraya hendak berjalan lagi.

" _Oh choggi.. Aku D.O Kyungsoo, kau bisa memanggilku D.O"_ ucap pria yang bernama D.O itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

" _Nan Kim Jongin imnida.. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai."_ balasnya lalu menjabat uluran tangan dari D.O

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan D.O yang memang dengan mudah akrab dengan seseorang langsung saja mengajak Kai untuk membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi.

" _Aigoo… Penampilanmu sungguh wah.. Ayo kita ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan ini semua."_

Kai yang mendengar itu langsung saja mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh D.O. Ini seperti mimpi baginya sekarang. Ternyata masih ada juga yang dengan baik menerimanya. Hidup itu begitu membingungkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **-I Can Smell You, Mr.-**_

Setelah mandi dan membersihkan dirinya yang penuh akan saus dan mentega, Kai keluar dengan wajah segarnya. Untung saja, D.O dengan baiknya mengambilkan pakaian gantinya. Jadi ia tak perlu kembali ke kamarnya dengan hanya berbalut handuk putihnya. Mungkin dia hanya sendiri sekarang karena D.O mengatakan dia akan menunggu di luar.

Kai yang masih mengelap rambut basahnya pun keluar dan mendapati D.O yang berdiri di balkon asrama. Ia pun berjalan mendekati D.O dan sedikit mengejutkannya,

" _Hei… apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?"_ ucap Kai sambil berdiri disamping D.O

" _Lihatlah itu… Sekarang sedang bulan purnama. Banyak hal mistis yang terjadi di asrama ini saat malam hari."_ kata D.O sambil memelankan suaranya.

Kai yang mendengar hal itu menjadi diam seribu kata. Apa lagi yang sebenarnya harus ia lalui sekarang? Disini hal seperti itu sering terjadi? Mungkinkah dia bisa melaluinya seperti masa yang lalu? Semua pikiran akan hantu, arwah penasaran mulai merasuki kepalanya. D.O yang menyadari tidak ada tanggapan dari Kai pun kembali bertanya,

" _Kai-ssi… Apakah kau takut akan hantu?"_ bisik D.O ditelinga Kai yang langsung membuat Kai tersadar dan bergidik ngeri. Menyadari ekspresi wajah dari Kai yang berubah aneh seketika, D.O pun langsung tertawa dan memukul-mukul lengan Kai.

" _Aigoo Kai-ssi.. Ternyata wajahmu lebih lucu saat kau terlihat ketakutan seperti sekarang. Hahaha sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan. Aku hanya bercanda soal itu. Lagipula banyak yang berkata begitu disini, tapi belum ada yang bisa membuktikan kenyataannya. Ini hanya rumor yang berkembang untuk menakuti murid-murid disini agar tidur dengan cepat."_ sambung D.O sambil terus tertawa.

Kai yang mendengar penuturan D.O kembali tersenyum. Tapi masih terbesit dipikirannya akan hal yang tadi D.O katakan.

" _Itu memang benar, aku bahkan bisa merasakannya juga."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah merasa ngantuk dan hari memang sudah larut, D.O dan Kai pergi ke kamar mereka. Ternyata mereka juga sekamar dalam asrama tersebut bersama dengan 8 murid lainnya termasuk Baekhyun.

D.O yang mungkin memang sudah mengantuk lalu berjalan lesu dan langsung terjatuh di atas ranjangnya.

" _Selamat malam Kai…"_ sahut D.O yang lalu dengan cepatnya terlelap dan mendengkur lucu.

Kai yang mungkin sudah tidur begitu lama tadi, tidak merasakan rasa kantuk sekarang. Ia menyalakan ponselnya dan mulai memakai earphone ditelinganya.

Lantunan musik dari grup favoritnya EXO memenuhi kepalanya. Pelan-pelan ia mengikuti setiap bait lagu yang ia dengar. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak kala mendengar sebuah jeritan kala lagu yang ia putar berakhir. Ia yang berniat mengabaikan jeritan itu harus dipaksa untuk mendengar jeritan itu lagi sekarang. Karena tak ingin penasaran akan apa yang ia dengar, ia pun pelan-pelan menuruni ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar. Suara itu terus saja masuk dan tertangkap dalam indera pendengarannya. Hingga ia berhenti pada sebuah dinding tembok yang berlumut karena tirisan atau rembesan air di tangga. Pelan-pelan ia dekatkan hidungnya dan mengendus dinding tersebut.

Matanya membulat seketika saat endusannya itu menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda. Sebuah arwah dengan jas sekolah asrama tersebut berdiri di belakangnya. Arwah tersebut tersenyum dan perlahan berbisik kepadanya,

" _Senang bertemu denganmu…"_

Kai yang mendengar suara itu bergidik dan berbalik. Tatapannya jatuh menembus sosok arwah yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

" _Siapa kau? Apa kau penjaga asrama ini?"_ tanya Kai sedikit takut.

Arwah dihadapannya itu pun tertawa pelan dan kembali mengancingkan jas nya.

" _Apa kau tidak salah berkata? Aku? Penjaga asrama? Yang benar saja.. Hahahaha."_

" _Lalu kau ini siapa? Apa kau juga murid dari sekolah ini?"_ Kai kembali bertanya.

" _Aku Oh Sehun. Pria paling populer di asrama ini. Ahh tepatnya, Hantu paling tampan yang ada disini. Tidak bisakah kau lihat itu sekarang?"_ ucap arwah yang ternyata bernama Sehun.

Kai yang mendengar itu masih saja mengendus kearah Sehun. Hal itu membuat Sehun sedikit merasa risih akan tingkah anehnya.

" _Aigoo… Kenapa tidak langsung kau tatap saja aku? Kau malah mengendusku seperti anjing."_ ucap Sehun meremehkan.

Seketika Kai menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai berbicara,

" _Inilah keistimewaanku.. Aku tidak bisa melihat kalian secara nyata, tapi aku bisa mengendus kalian dimana saja."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **Wah FF baru buat EXOtics – EXO-L semua**_

 _ **Mana nih yang penggemar FF EXO?**_

 _ **Happy reading all…**_

 _ **Mind to RnR please?**_

 _ **Gomawo… *BOW***_

 _ **EXO PLANET FF**_


End file.
